


For a belt

by aenexs



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Gay, Gay disaster Galo, Gay galo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Trans Galo Thymos, and burning, christimas fluff?? sorta, galolio, god idk i need more galilio content, i miswrote galolio im dumb, i think, i'll probaby elaborate on that later, isn't that canon already, istg i love them, it's also not explicit but i know so, not beta read we die like men, not explicit but i say so, there's a description of fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs
Summary: Galo was searching for the perfect present to his Secret Santa, but maybe certain boy wants the same present like him.Or Galo being a gay pining disaster while Lio is annoyed by Gueira and Meis, who are dating too.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO this is my first fic in the promare fandom asdfghjkl i just hope u rlly like it guys i SWEAR i tried my best, please enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: so i made it longer cause apparently i cant count and thought 4=2. now please enjoy

_ 'I wonder who will be my Secret Santa this year! I can't wait to see what they'll buy me. Whoever it is, I hope they buy me some Christmas sweater, the other day I saw one with reindeer, it was awesome!'   
"Galo. Is your turn to grab a paper from the bag" Ignis said.   
"Sure thing, cap," Galo responded while saluting him and moving to the table where the hat was. He introduced his hand and chose one paper, and then unfolded it behind curious eyes. Aina elbowed him, moving her eyebrows and asking him for his paper.  
"Aina! you know I can't do that. This is supposed to be secret"  
"And you better say that to anyone who asks you the same! I was only testing you" she said, with a light laugh. _

'Rem is no one easy. I better find something he will like or he won't talk to me for the next month’ Galo whispered to himself, as he entered a clothing store.

'I wanna give him something to wear or have on. A book would be too boring- besides, I don't have any idea of what things he reads. What if I gave him something he hates?!' and just before he started to panic for real, spotted some island with watches, wallets and leather stuff, and started going to it.

Scrutinizing the things on it, he also saw a black, with silver ornaments, long and thick belt. "That's it," with a big smile on his face he approached the belt, grabbing the ending and pulling it to his eyes, only to find that he couldn't... because a hand with black gloves had the buckle.

"What are you doing?" the owner of the hand said. Galo looked up to them, and his eyes went wide.

He was, by far, the most beautiful person Galo had ever seen. Two pink pupils stared back at him, causing Galo to gape.

"Poor thing, can't even talk!" chuckling lightly, a voice next to the pale person spoke.   
"Meis. It is rude to make fun of people you don't know" Galo was about to say something, but hearing the pale person's voice sent shivers through his spine.

The other person was shorter than him, with a fluffy greenish −or was it blond?− hair and Galo was dying to touch it- he could bet it was incredibly soft.

"Is he stupid?" a third voice said.   
"Oh, hon, he definitely is" the second voice, Meis, responded.   
"I- I'm not stupid" Galo finally spoke, shaking his head to the sides. "I'm perfectly okay, thank you very much."   
"So. Will you let go of my belt now?"   
"Your what again?" Galo said, frowning lightly.

A few people passing by avoided them, as if fearing they would start fighting.

"My. belt." the shorter boy responded, raising an eyebrow.   
"It, uh, it isn't yours. I want it" Galo said, confusion marking his words, as the boy besides Meis laughed.   
"Holy crap. Just grab it and go, I'm hungry!", his messy red hair bouncing slightly as he pressed his forehead to Meis' shoulder. The greenish haired boy stared back at them, giving a cold glare.

Then, Galo saw the other one's clothing. He had a black, probably leather, jacket, and a white shirt. His pants were black too, of course, and he had...

"Why do you want one more belt?" Galo asked offhandedly.   
"Huh?"   
"Another belt. You're already wearing at least four, and, none of them is in your waist!" His accusatory tone made the other boy frown, and before he could respond one of his friends answered.

"That is none of your concern. What you do need, though, is another hairstyle", Galo huffed at that.   
"His hair is fine, Gueira" the shorter boy spoke. Choking with his saliva and a light blush spreading over his cheeks, Galo opened his mouth to reply when he felt how the belt was being pulled from him. By the time he realized, the other boys were already paying the belt.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Galo whispered as he tried to catch the boys.

He ran to them and shouted his name when he was in front of the pale boy, who frowned in concern.   
"That's my name, I wanted you to know it 'cause I hope we can make a deal for the belt, you see, I−   
"Lio Fotia's the name. Why don't you just go and buy another one?"   
"That was, uh, the last one. I want it, no, I need it, just..." Galo sighed and looked to the other ones, and abruptly an arm passed around his shoulders.   
"My name is Meis, thank you for asking. I suggest we go to buy something to eat and there we can deal with this" smirking, Meis passed his other arm around Lio's shoulders and started to walk towards the food zone.

*** 

They sat in one of McDonald's tables, Meis asked Lio if he wanted the usual and then turned to Galo, asking him to go together.

"Are you really considering to give him the belt?" Gueira asked Lio.   
"He looks... interesting, don't you think?" Lio smirked while looking at Galo's back,   
"I mean, he looks just dumb. Hot, but dumb. I dunno, man"   
"Who are you talking about?" Questioned Meis who wore a little smile, sitting next to Gueira, while Galo just sat in between Lio and them.   
"Oh, nothing, just about some dumb guy", Gueira's answer made Meis mutter a soft question noise to kiss him lightly. Galo blushed furiously and coughed soda through the nose, cleaning himself rapidly with a napkin.

"Are- they dating?" asked Lio, who lowered his leg on the chair, sat the most straightly he could and answered, in a defensive tone:   
"Why? Do you have a problem?" Galo shook his head to the sides and added "Not at all! I think is pretty cool that they love each other, and are so comfortable around that they even have matching tattoos" concluded with a dreamy smile.

Lio smiled openly to Galo, who just blushed more.   
"You're the first one to notice it". Then Galo smiled sheepishly.   
"I can give you double," the blue-haired boy said.

As Meis laughed, Lio, who had the tips of his ears red, asked, "double what?"   
  
"What you paid. I can double it, for the belt" Galo said.

Meis whistled at Galo's comment, "Dude, it'd be easier to just go and buy a new belt, you know that, don't you?"

Galo smiled, looking back at Lio. "When I saw the belt I thought it'd be the perfect present for a friend of mine. I liked it a lot and I think he would, too"

Then, Lio said "And what if we help you to choose a new present? And if you don't like what we can offer, then I give you the belt", he put his hand in front of his chest for Galo to shake it. 

"That doesn't sound bad, actually" and he shook Lio's hand. 

They started to pick up their trash, and Lio was asking Galo about his friend's taste when Meis and Gueira said they had to go to their home. Lio grinned and elbowed at Gueira, but said nothing else. They exchanged goodbyes and Meis whispered "good luck" to Lio's ear before going.    
  


"I thought of giving him a book but I'm not sure which, or worse, where to buy it," Galo said, trying not to see Lio in the eyes. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're such a dumbass," Lio muttered under his breath "have you ever, in your life, been inside a library?" 

"I- I think so?"

"Well. I will show you things you've never seen before. You can repay me later." Lio said with a smirk. "Would you like to buy him some political book? Economic, maybe?"

"Uh... I dunno. That just sounds boring" Galo said, shrugging his shoulders.

As they walked towards the library, Galo felt how his hands brushed against Lio's, making him blush. Lio seemed so intelligent, passionate and so, so ethereal that Galo couldn't understand why he was helping him. He had already bought the belt, there was no logical reason for Lio to help him; maybe he was going to die but an angel had appeared before, to reward Galo's behaviour before he was sent to heaven. Then, Galo pulled a lock of hair of Lio's head, who turned around with an irritated frown.

"The heck are you doing?" 

"I was, uhm, wanted to confirm if you're real..." Galo said, a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean 'If I'm real'?" Lio, whose frown was pronouncing, answered. 

"Y-yeah! You don't look like a common human being, I mean, you look like an angel or something not-terrestrial," and when Galo realized that his words could be misunderstood, he rapidly added "I don't mean it in a wrong way! It's a compliment." Lio cleared his voice and tried to change the theme, avoiding Galo's gaze so he couldn't see his light blush.

"Do you work?" Lio asked suddenly. 

"Yeah! I am a firefighter!" Galo said, with his chest swollen of pride.

"Oh. You don't look injured or anything," Lio's tone was trying to be casual, but failing pitifully at it.

"That's because you're talking to the best firefighter of the whole city! Just after my team, mayhaps." Even though Lio wouldn't admit it, he was having a hard time fighting himself to not melt into the taller one's arms, especially when he smiled so fondly at the thought of his friends. Lio exhaled profusely and before Galo could ask him why they were outside the library.

"You never told me," Galo begun "what do you do".   
"You never asked," Lio responded simply.    
"Well, now I want to know."   
"And why should I tell you that? Aren't you gonna buy me a coffee first?" to that, Galo laughed, "I told you because you asked me! You owe me a coffee now, huh?"   
"We'll see," Lio said while grabbing a heavy book from a shelf, which read 'Utopia'. "Are you sure that you want to give him a book? Wouldn't be easier to give him just a gift card with enough money?"   
"I would really like to give him something from me. Maybe both. I was thinking of an ugly sweater, maybe." 

They continued looking for a book but decided to try something else. Lio suggested a CD, to what Galo reacted hugging him and kissing his cheek. He thought Lio was a genius. When they entered to the CD store Galo remembered listening to something between the lines ' I like... ', 'rock' and ' progressive '. The store was full of customers, who were all buying presents for their loved ones− Lio seemed amused by the number of people buying things.

"Never been in a store near Christmas?" Galo whispered pretty close to Lio's ear, whose ears had a little pink tint in them.    
"I never have had Christmas"   
"You what again?" Galo seemed outraged by Lio's affirmation. "I've never had Christmas. I think Meis and Gueira want to do something, but they haven't figured out what yet."

"I'm so sorry for asking that, I had no idea," sweat ran off of Galo's neck, preoccupied of having messed up everything. He felt guilty, even though he knew he couldn't do anything. The ethereal being, probably an angel, had never had Christmas and while Galo couldn't stand it, he also didn't want to make Lio uncomfortable, so dropping the subject was his best option.

***

"I'm between a King Crimson and a Pink Floyd Vinyl," Lio saw the two pieces that Galo was holding with his arms. 'He certainly is someone strong, if he can carry around two big vinyl with no effort he can probably... No. Wait. What. Am. I. Thinking. ' stammering, Lio tried to mutter "The King Crimson one."

Galo looked up to Lio with shining eyes, "That is my favourite one too"

"I.. don't know that much about music. I chose King Crimson 'cause his cover is cuter. I think" absently, he took another CD in his hands and stared at the cover;  The world won't listen , was the title. It had a man wearing a coat looking back to the camera, definitely an old one. Behind him −or in front, Lio couldn't' really tell− there was another man, he wasn't looking at the camera but to his right, like there was something pretty interesting. Then, he saw the song's titles.

When he felt an arm around his waist, gasped and almost dropped the disc. "What, for god's sake, are you doing?"

"I was watching the disc!" Galo responded, as agitated as Lio, "You were the one who jumped and looked like a scared cat!"   
"I did not look like that, Galo Thymos!"   
"Yes, you totally did!" while they were discussing, a woman approached them from their back.   
"E-excuse me, sirs? If you aren't going to buy anything I must ask you to leave the store, you're disturbing the other clients around here," she seemed clearly uncomfortable, and the ambient was slightly awkward. 

"We're actually buying this," pointing to the King Crimson's vinyl and the CD Lio had in his hands, Galo continued with a friendly smile, "could you lead us to the cashier, please?" the lady smiled like nothing had just happened and showed them the way. 

"So, would you like to go to get the coffee we said before?" Galo asked Lio with a sheepish smile, seeming almost embarrassed. Lio was about to respond when Galo's cellphone went off, playing Shakira's song.

***

After Galo hung up, he apologised deeply to Lio.

"I know I said that about the coffee but I really really must go," Galo bowed to Lio, who looked sad for having to say goodbye. 

"You should give me your number then," Lio said simply.   
"And you will pay me the coffee you owe me?" Galo asked with a little smile. Lio rolled his eyes and took Galo's phone, writing his number down. He gave it back to Galo and added shortly "I'll be the first one to know if the great firefighter gets injured in action, huh?"   
"Sure thing, blondie. As if I could let that happen," and with that last comment the taller on was leaving in a hurry, almost running to get to the fire in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DKMSDVKN SO here's the last part. pls read, enjoy and let me know what u think<3 
> 
> in this household we love galolio, breathe if you agree.

When Lio returned to his apartment, was greeted with naughty whistles from Gueira, Meis and a few more friends. He showed them his middle finger which caused all them to laugh.

"How was your date with Mr I'm Strong Enough?" Meis asked, sitting on Gueira’s lap. Lio laughed and rolled his eyes before responding.   
"It was fine. He's.. not that bad, I think," then Gueira stood up, causing Meis to fall to the ground.   
"Asshole!" Meis punched his boyfriend lightly, who was stunned.   
"Babe," Gueira started, "I think our boy is finally in love." To that, both of them approached Lio and hugged him, celebrating how much he had grown, while in the background the other members of the gang cheered, half-mocking half-serious. Lio sat on the couch and someone handed him a strawberry soda and started talking.

"I asked him his number," everyone was sitting or standing around the couch were Lio was, listening to him very focused. "and I think I'm gonna ask him to go out tomorrow. I kinda liked him, even though he's an asshole." 

When the night came, Lio went to his bedroom and changed to is pyjamas. He put on some music just to fill the silence and folded his clothes until he started to feel sleepy. Then, pausing the music he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and sleep.

***

Lio woke up with the sun in his eyes, making him move from his bed. He got up and checked his phone, which had 3 missed calls from Galo. "Is he okay?" Lio whispered to himself while dialling Galo back.

And it rang. One. Two. Three. Four times. And no one picked up. Deciding it would be a waste of time calling again, he went to the kitchen and poured some fruit tea in a mug. He checked his schedule and saw he had the day off, as as he sat on top of the table; at that moment he decided to call back Galo, to try his luck. This time, Galo answered the third ring, greeting him far away, as if he really didn't know he was talking to him. Trying to extend the conversation the most he could, started to ask him about his day and if he had already eaten. Galo sounded tired and told Lio he hadn't the energy to cook, explaining that he had passed out while fighting a fire.

Lio invited Galo over, saying that he and his roommates had made a mistake and cooked more food than they should have, and that way Galo could eat and hang out with them. After Galo said yes and they hung up, Lio realised that he had told a lie: his apartment was empty, and he had less than an hour to get a lot of food done. He hurried to Meis and Gueira's room, but he started to hear some broken moans and how skin slapped skin, so he just rushed back to the door to get some groceries. 

He checked a few online easy and fast recipes and bought the ingredients, multiplying the food per three to have enough for all. When he got back to his home and found Meis in the bathroom and Gueira in the living room, who asked him what would they eat.

"Thanks for asking, we are going to have a buffet," Lio said, starting to chop onions as fast as he could. "There, help me to make this chicken carbonara pasta thing"   
"What are you doing?" Gueira asked as he lazily put water to boil at the minimum fire, which almost made Lio scream in desperation.   
"I need all of this fast! I'm gonna do some pot meatloaf I found online, uh, Galo's coming and he kinda understood we had a lot of food−   
"So, you told him we cooked more than enough?" Meis questioned getting out of the bathroom with a towel attached to his hips.   
"That's not the point! The thing is we have to have all of this done, so you better help me out" Lio said.

In a bowl, Lio mixed milk, eggs, ketchup, beef, onions and half of his groceries, complaining at the feeling in his hands.    
"I've done weird things, but oh boy," he cried at Gueira, who was cooking bacon with garlic waiting for the pasta to be soft.   
"You literally put all of us in this situation, that's like your payback." Meis entered the kitchen and stumbled with the large instruments that Lio bought and would never be used again.   
"Gosh. You really bought all of this just so you could make your dumb boyfriend happy?"   
"Yes, now hand me over the instant pot trivet"    
"How am I supposed to know what is that?"    
"The silver thing with long ends!" Lio semi shouted, starting to panic.   
"Now come here and put that inside the instant pot, so I can place this beefy thing on top of it," Gueira looked at the mess they had on the kitchen but continued to beat eggs with cheese, smirking lightly.

They waited around half an hour cleaning like mad men, to appear that the food was just heating up. When the bell was heard all over the floor, Lio almost panicked but asked Meis and Gueira to pretend to be doing something else. 

Galo entered the apartment with flowers in his hand and a deep blush in his cheeks. He offered the flowers to Lio and apologized because he forgot to ask what he could bring. 

"Smells pretty good, huh?" Galo praised Lio and his roommates, who just laughed.   
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how fast we did it," Meis told Galo, receiving an elbow in his ribs.   
"Anyways!" Lio chimed in, "how come you passed out yesterday? are you feeling better?"    
"So much better! No one knows exactly what happened to me, but the damages aren't serious, I just need to be more careful."

And while Galo told his story about his first professional accident, they started to eat. The food was delicious, or so Galo thought, maybe too biased for the blond boy in front of him. That afternoon passed in a flash when Galo offered to buy some beer. Lio agreed and both went to the store, grabbing more than could be healthy to drink in one go. Heading back to the apartment, Galo reunited all the courage he had and stopped Lio by grabbing him by the shoulder. 

"Could, uhm, could I ask you something?"    
“You already did it." Galo shook his head, dismissing the funny intentions that Lio had.   
"It's more, serious," avoiding Lio's gaze, Galo continued.   
"Before anything else happens, I would like to know. I don't want to have high hopes for nothing," a warm hand was placed in Galo's right cheek. Lio looked sympathetic, his eyes offering some comfort and no pressure. "Go ahead, Galo. What is it?"   
"Would you go on a date with me?" Lio withdrew his hand as if Galo's skin burned, opening his eyes in shook.   
"I- I thought we already were on a date..."    
"You did?!" Galo's face was stunned. "Why didn't you say anything?!"   
"I thought it was pretty clear!" Lio defended himself, while Galo chuckled lightly.   
"I know I'm irresistible, but Lio, please be clearer," Lio's chest felt like it was on fire, burning from all of the positive and warm sensations. "It's not my fault you're dumb. Let's just head back to my place."

Continuing their way to Lio's apartment, Galo's hand brushed Lio's, which bloomed into a warm, soft sensation in their chests.

“Is it okay if we hold hands?”, at this all Lio could do was nod and intertwine their fingers, squishing lightly the other boy’s hand. When the squish was given back, Lio sighed and inclined a little so Galo’s side, starting a conversation about their favourites things.

Without being conscious of this, they allowed the shy, hiding sun and the curious moon to witness their affection, helping the astros to remember those times were they were madly in love, ready to sacrifice even their lives for the ones who they cared about. The moon wished to be able to caress their love one last time, so it rose up in the sky leaving a longing sensation in its trace, watching as Galo held more tight onto Lio’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments and criticism is well received!! thank u for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> gueira and meis have tattoos, matching ones. that's canon, my dudes.
> 
> i hope u like what u read! this is gonna be a two or maybe three part only because the plot is very simple. any suggestion/commentary or kudos is well-received <3


End file.
